Journey To Save The Untamed
by Soul Bound Devil Chrono
Summary: A girl who always wanted to be a pokemon trainer like her older brother meet one of the nine chosen pokemon and discovers she one of the chosen humans becomes more then a trainer in the quest to find the eight other chosen humans and pokemon.
1. Prologue

Prologue

In a valley far from civilization a prophecy was told by one of the most ancient of pokemon a beast of great power yet great gentleness, This ancient one had the form of a fierce large body covered in purple and white fur, thin, long ears, Big paws that gracefully walked along the ground, nine long fox-like tails that each was a color of a chosen elements red for fire, blue for water, black for dark, green for grass, purplish blue for dragon, purple for psychic, fading purple for flying, light blue for ice, and yellow for electric. This ancient beast was surrounded by nine pokemon of the elements of his colorful tails. Each of these pokemons were looking intently at the ancient one whose name no pokemon except the ancient one himself knew. This ancient pokemon then finally told the prophecy to the nine pokemon.

_Evil will come to tame the untamed,_

_Nine humans will arise to stop evil,_

_But until these nine join together,_

_With chosen pokemon and humans alike,_

_They will not succeed._

_But when they do,_

_They will gain many things,_

_From humans and pokemons alike,_

_After they have evil will stand no more._

After the ancient one was finished with the prophecy all nine scattered across the pokemon world to find these nine humans.


	2. Chapter 2

One of the nine pokemon that had listen to the prophecy had found its way to a almost deserted town that had only a few houses without a pokemon center or pokemon lab. This pokemon was a Growlithe, but there was something different about this Growlithe as it had a mark on its forehead that showed the sign of fire and this sign would glow only when the Growlithe has found the chosen human of fire.

The Growlithe had been searching for many days looking for the chosen human of fire till the mark on his head had glowed slightly telling him that he was close. So he continued to walk closer to the town till he heard voices and footsteps coming this way so he hid in some bushes and watched as two humans walked by one of the human Growlithe could not stop watching as his mark glowed showing that was the human girl was the chosen of fire.

The girl who's name was Brande was walking around her small town with her best friend Ashlee. "So Brande do you still want to be a trainer like you brother, Clay?" Ashlee asked Brande as the two continued to walk. Brande turned to Ashlee. "Yes Of course I still want to be a trainer like Clay but like usual mom and dad won't let me. They still think a girl like me wouldn't survive for one week at being a trainer." After Brande had said this she noticed a strange glow coming from one of the bushes and felt like it was beckoning her over to it. "Come on Brande lets go back." Ashlee called to her as she started to walk back to her house. "go on without me" Brande said as she looked though the bushes. "ok whatever Brande." Ashlee said before she continued to walk to her house without Brande.

After a few minutes of searching though the tightly branched bushes Brande finally saw what was making the glow it was a Growlithe. The Growlithe looked at her through golden brown eyes and he barked at her in his language that only she and the other eight chosen humans could understand. "You are the one. I been looking everywhere for you chosen human of fire. "This startled and confused Brande as she looked at the Growlithe. "How are you able to talk…..what do you mean by chosen human of fire?" Brande asked the Growlithe who was looking at her happily. When she asked him that he barked. "You can understand me because you are one of the chosen humans and I mean you where chosen by the ancient one to save this world from evil." At this Brande smiled thinking this could be her chance. "ok then lets go." Brande said as she picked up Growlithe in her arms and ran home.


End file.
